vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
124272-what-is-the-primetime-for-bgs-dgs-and-advs
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You're going to be hard pressed to get instance pops while levelling. In part this is a population issue: The levelling population is small and the game still isn't very alt friendly. The bigger issue is that questing is far far more efficient than running adventures and dungeons due to the medal system. Even if somebody is working on an alt they're likely just bypass the instance content until they hit 50. Outside of some pre-arranged events lowbie PvP instances don't pop at all. Too many brackets for too small a population. | |} ---- And this is a huge problem! I mean you and I can only bring in so many people, it's up to Carbine to make a huge push into getting the people needed so low level BG's Arenas and dungeons pop. What do I tell someone when they ask why can't I get into a dungeon or BG at lower levels? Oh there isn't enough people at low levels or everyone is at 50 already, which means there isn't enough new blood in the game to make it worthwhile for a new player to continue their journey if the 1-50 is boring and lonely. I'm just saying it doesn't look good for Carbine when the new people you are trying to get in can't even queue because there are not enough people playing the game? | |} ---- Unfortunately there's not a whole lot they can do for lowbie BG's I think. Maybe developing a smarter Rally algorithm and opening up the brackets. Either way it's squarely a matter that the poor incentives are totally outweighed by the disincentives. Medals should be removed from non-vet content, period. If you want to reward those who like the challenge, make the optionals provide drops. Overall payout has to be more generous than questing and not dependent on RNG. The daily and weekly missions were a small step in the right direction but IMO is not going far enough. Give 50's a reason to queue for normals. And before anybody responds with "The content should be the reward for the content": That's what we have today and it's not working. Vet Shiphands are positively booming because there's a huge incentive to run them (exclusive decor, generous payouts and buckets of renown) and they're not beyond the skill of 80% of the population. | |} ---- ---- I definitely still think the solution to leveling BGs is to just scale everyone sub-50 up stat-wise and roll them all into practice battlegrounds. | |} ---- The level 50 PBG's? They'd get smeared like any 50 going in in greens. I guess they could fix that: All gear is normalized to the starter blue set for your class and role without any runes populated. New LAS sets (at least 2) are added that only operate in PvP instances with all abilities and AMPs unlocked. Doubt they have the schedule budget for that. | |} ---- You scale up the stats of the lowbies to be as though they were 50s and wearing the blue-quality PvP set. As far as abilities go, I've played in MMOs where everyone from level 10 to level cap were in the same battlegrounds, and not having certain abilities or glyphs wasn't moaned over. It's just something you accept. | |} ----